1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting control systems and, in particular, to a self-contained portable unit which duplicates all of the keyboard functions of a microprocessor-controlled lighting control console and provides rapid recall of information stored in the system.
2. The Prior Art
The present invention relates to lighting control systems for controlling the lighting in theaters, TV studios, and film sound stages. In any of the above instances, an important element of the overall set-up is the provision of lighting fixtures and the design of the lighting pattern to provide proper illumination of the stage or of sub-areas on the stage for each scene and each interval of each scene throughout the course of a production.
To this end, lighting fixture supports of various types are placed above and to the right and left sides of the stage, in footlights along the front of the stage, and may also be placed at different locations in the theater. To these supports, spotlights, dimmers and various other types of lights are mounted on movable mountings and physically oriented so as to direct their illumination to a preselected spot or area.
As indicated, an important aspect of the overall artistic impression created by the production is the design of the lighting patterns and the lighting effects to be utilized in each scene as specified by the lighting director. A lighting director is one of the artists who are employed as part of the organization connected with the production. The lighting director, along with the producer, the director, the costume designer, the music director, the choreographer, and the set designer, form the cadre of artists whose efforts are all integrated into what results in the final production.
In approaching an assignment to design the lighting for a particular production, the lighting control director or designer first works out a lighting control plan for the entire production. This plan is normally worked out on paper, utilizing whatever symbols and notations are preferred by the lighting director. Depending upon his preferences, this plan can take a number of different forms. In some cases, the layout or plan is a drawing in which placement of the various elements corresponds roughly to the physical location of the various lighting fixtures which are available to the director to light the production. In other cases, directors favor schematic diagrams and, in still other cases, straight written notation is utilized in a series of entries corresponding to a sequence of lighting arrangements.
Once having established this lighting pattern, the lighting control designer then goes to a lighting control system to input all of his lighting control directions for the production. A present-day lighting control system typically includes a microprocessor-based control console having one or more keyboards on it and one or more other control elements, such as a wheel for utilization in setting of light levels and in fading from one scene to the next. In addition, a typical control console utilizes one or more CRTs for displaying information to the operator with respect to the different lighting levels and patterns which have been set using the console. Typically, a lighting control console controls 100 or more channels. Each channel corresponds to a different specific element of the overall lighting plan or pattern. The lighting director first assigns all of the lights which are being utilized, either singly or in combination, to each of the individual channels controlled by the console. The lights are then electrically connected to the control system by such means as a "patch" panel or an electronic patching arrangement.
At the console, the designer, utilizing the keyboard, then calls up, for example, a display of all of the channels controllable by the console. This is typically labelled a "Stage" display on the CRT. A command line also appears on the CRT and, utilizing the keyboard, the operator enters one or more channels opposite the word "CHANNEL" in the command line. For example, he enters "34 THRU 36," indicating that the next command will apply to the lights which are controlled by channels 34 through 36. Assuming he wants to bring the lights in these three channels up to half level, he then enters the notation "AT 5," indicating that these levels are to be set at 50% of their maximum intensity, the number 5 being a shorthand expression for 50% of intensity, or 0.5 on a scale of 1.0 maximum intensity.
The operator then proceeds in this fashion to record all of the operating information for achieving the desired lighting levels, patterns, cues, and lighting effects for the entire production. In doing so, he enters all levels of intensity for different lights or channels, all information for determining the combination of lights controlled by each channel, and all information for combining different channels in each sequence in the lighting pattern. He also enters cueing information, such as controlling the timing of bringing up lights in a certain area, holding them at that level for a given period of time and then reducing them to a different level or fading them out entirely as a new group of lights are faded up to their proper level.
Once this information is initially recorded, then it is recalled using the keypad by calling up the channel or "Stage" display or the cue display on the CRT, etc. and making adjustments by means of the keypad as necessary, as the staging of the show and rehearsal progresses. Working in conjunction with the director and other artistic personnel connected with the production of the show, the lighting pattern is eventually finalized for the actual presentation of the production.
As the foregoing indicates, the mechanics of developing and setting a light pattern for an entire production is a rather lengthy and time-consuming process. The setting of lighting patterns, the defining of channels, the selection of levels, the development of cues and information of this type requires a large number of keystrokes and manipulations of fader controls and the like.